shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Tennet
Olivia Tennet (b. January 4, 1991) is an actress and dancer from Auckland, New Zealand. She is known for her role on Shortland Street as Tuesday Warner, the daughter of Guy Warner (played by Craig Parker) and Carmen Roberts-Warner (played by Theresa Healey). Television and Film Career Tennet made her first television appearance on an anti-smacking commercial at age 7. Soon afterwards, she appeared on Xena: Warrior Princess as a little runaway princess named Alesia in one episode of the series' fourth season (1999). She later appeared in the movie Kids World as Nicole Mitchell, a role for which she won the Best Juvenile Performer Award at the 2000 Nokia New Zealand Film Awards for her role in the movie. Following this, Tennet had had a leading role in the short film Watermark, which competed in major film festivals such as the French Cannes Film Festival. The film received many awards, including a personal one for Best Actress, at the 2003 New Zealand Drifting Clouds Film Festival in Wellington. But she would gain her biggest international exposure playing a small part in Peter Jackson's adaptation of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, as a young Rohan girl named Freda. She can be seen fleeing a burning village on a horse along with her onscreen brother Éothain. A few years later, Tennet would play the role of the circus performer Lilith in the Kiwi post-apocalyptic children's fantasy Maddigan's Quest (2006). A year later, she would gain her biggest television role yet on Shortland Street as Tuesday Warner for the 2007 and 2008 seasons. Following her time on Shortland Street, Tennet played the role of the scientist Dr. K on the American children's television show Power Rangers RPM (2009). She later eppeared in the New Zealand comedy The Almighty Johnson''s as Delphine (2011), and in ''Underbelly NZ: Land of the Long Green Cloud as Julie Theilman (2011). Theatre and Dance Tennet is also an experienced stage actress in New Zealand, having participated in both amateur and professional theatrical performances in shows like 360, Waiting for Jim, and Stepping Out. In June 2009, she and a classmate from her secondary school traveled to London to participate in three weeks of acting workshops conducted at the Globe Theatre with the Young Shakespeare Company, being taught by tutors from both the Globe Theatre and the Royal Shakespeare Company. In 2011, Tennet participated in two productions with the Peach Theatre Company, led by Shortland Street alumnus Jesse Peach. She potrayed the role of Emilia in Othello at the Maidment Theatre along with alumni Robbie Magasiva as Othello, and Matt Minto as Iago. In September 2011, she got her first major theatre leading role as Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz at the Civic Theatre. Aside from her acting talents, Tennet is also an accomplished dancer. She has competed and won awards in several dancing competitions in New Zealand. She also has a YouTube channel featuring her performing jazz, tap, and hip hop dance choreography. She also worked on choreography for Sirens, a water ballet show put on by the Wet Hot Beauties for the 2011 Auckland Fringe Festival. Trivia *In addition to dancing and acting, Tennet also has various musical talents. She can sing as well as play the violin and piano. Category:New Zealand television actors Category:Actresses Category:Cast